


Forever Soaring High. (Black Butler)

by deityofdiscordanddeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityofdiscordanddeath/pseuds/deityofdiscordanddeath
Summary: "YOUR WISH IS TO BE MY COMMAND."The story begins with the mysterious Countess of Devon, Alexandra Briar Courtenay or better known as 'Queen's Eagle' who returns from her mental ailment 'treatment' to rejoin with her devilishly handsome butler who goes by the name Dimitri Varley to solve cases for Her Majesty. Despite of their differences and ignorance of the next's past, the eagle and watchdog join forces to investigate the moving circus suspected of kidnapping children in city of London. With demonic butlers on their side, both will discover dark secrets of the circus - and about themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON TWO YEARS AGO, 

 

She proudly trotted inside the large mansion with a monotonous expression on her face, eyes half-lidded as they took in all that decorated the mansion on this particular night. The navy blue carpet that was short in width but profoundly long, leading to the ballroom of the manor, was displayed underneath her feet. It was bare of any defined shoe-marks which made her feel peculiarly content as she dropped the blasted skirts down on to it before slowly following it to the ballroom. 

Upon entering the enormous room which had the capability of fitting Noah's animals into it, she was met with numerous familiar and unfamiliar faces of all the rich nobles that she had been compelled to spend time with the past years being the oldest child of Winston Courtenay. But the numerous people caught not much attention of her's; rather it was the exquisite manner the entire area had been dressed. It was embellished with newer chandeliers, one more attractive than the other, the tall windows having their corners concealed with navy blue curtains that were tied to the sides elegantly, tables lined up with exotic and local cuisines with different types of wines being served in the contemporary wine-glasses that have become a trend in recent year of Eighteen-Eighty-Four. 

When her eyes left place's ornamentation, they fell over the bustling crowd of nobles moving around sluggishly and chatting idly, most likely gossiping about topics that leaned more towards the negative side than the positive; not that it mattered to her, of course. It was just another soiree she had to get over with and then jump to business with a particular Earl and many more. 

From the corner of her eye she spotted Tanaka, the head butler of this manor approach her with a warm smile on her. Once he had reached her, the old frail man tipped his head for a second before lifting it up with the never-ending smile on his face with one eye behind a lens that assisted him in seeing things more clearly, its string traveling down to his lower face and then tucked behind his ear. His gray hair had been combed backwards and he was dressed in his usual butler attire that comprised of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He adorned himself proudly the crest on his shirt cuffs and tie along with white gloves, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest that Phantomhive head butlers are known to wear. 

He began to greet her with his strong but rough voice, "Greetings, Countess Courtenay. It is a pleasure seeing you here." 

She gave the man a small smile before answering kindly, "Hello, Tanaka. I hope you have been faring well, especially during my absence." Her light-brown eyes glimmered under the yellow lights at the man she respected so much. 

To her words he only gave a light chuckle before nodding and saying, "I have been tremendous. I pray your trip to Asian lands went well?" Her answer to his question was an excited nod and then a promise to tell him everything about she saw there, including the fact she killed a few tigers whilst sitting on an elephant. 

He then motioned his hands and led her over to someone who she intended to meet most importantly tonight. Picking up her hideous skirts in her fists, she walked over to the man facing the window with two little children clinging onto his side like lost puppies. He looked to be a daze once again much to young Alexandra's displeasure once she stopped a foot away with arms crossed over her chest and looking disappointingly with a scowl on her face at the man who had not taken notice of her presence. 

Bringing her hand to her face, she cleared her throat loudly against her darkly gloved but fisted hand as she finally had successfully captured the man's attention who led out a sound resembling 'huh' before he turned down and looked straight forward, not even noticing her smaller figure behind the throat-clearing. 

"Hmm? No one? These ghosts are getting quite bold in the manor," He said in all serious but she knew all too well what he was implying and attempting to do which angered her even more as her hands balled into fists that were close to swinging at the man's perfect face. 

"Vincent, I swear to God if you're attempting to pull a short people jest on me again, I will not hesitate beating you senseless even at the cost of losing that pretty face," Alexandra threatened the man venomously with golden eyes glaring daggers at the man who stood almost an entire feet taller to her. 

Her threat sent not one but both of his twins cowering and hiding completely behind their father who finally looked down and chuckled as he met eyes with the seventeen year old who looked almost adorable to him with arms crossed like a child, lips curved into a scowl and wearing a light blue dress made out of pure silk that went down and brushed the ground as she walked; it was not frilly like most dresses of the generation. It did not cover her shoulders but had a thin strap wrapped elegantly around both that held the dress up. She wore no corset so her dress that had been tightened at her waist exposed her womanly curves that she had developed over the past two years gracefully. The dress had a small cut that traveled down to the middle of her chest but stopped where it may have become too exposing; she lacked a massive bust like most girls of her age but they were easily passable for a woman. Her light-brown hair was curled and ponied at the top of her head, the waves elegantly flowing down all the way to her waist. Her recently tanned reflected the light of the room almost beautiful.

She held her womanly beautiful yet childish adorable aura, but they were killed with the death glare she was sending him so powerfully, had it prowess to kill he most certainly would have had Tanaka making funeral arrangements already.

Giving her a small 'heh' with his irresistibly adorable smile, he placed a hand behind his head gingerly before pulling a hand out for her to shake, "It's been a while, Alexandra. How have you been?" It had truly been a while since he had seen the adolescent after she went on Queen's business to India and China to eliminate a certain people who posed threat to her sovereignty. It had been only a day since she return upon his request, cutting the fun part of her trip short much to her dismay.

She rolled her eyes dramatically at the handsome man as she rolled his gloved hand in her own, giving it three shakes before dropping it and folding them over her chest again, "I'm doing lovely as you can see. And it's only been about five months, Vincent. They were going to be six but thanks to you, I had to cut it short." 

The smile on his face was replaced with a smirk before he lowered himself down to her height, whispering to her, "So I hold enough significance in your heart that you cut your trip short for me?" He had lowered his voice and made it sound almost seductive that had resulted in a blush dusting over her cheeks. His eyes bored into hers so intensely she thought she would melt right there and then. And that's when she remembered; that's his charm that manipulated so many people into giving him what he desired. 

"No, you bloke. Your business meant Her Majesty's business so I came immediately," Alexandra answered with composure laced in her tone. What made her different from all the men and women who fell into his devilish cajole is that she simply never fell for it even though she was merely sixteen and soon to turn seventeen. 

Her answer had made him lean back and chuckle once again, knowing he failed with the girl once again even though he put no effort to it. Realising how both of his sons were still behind him, hiding entirely and did not see what their father did fortunately, he placed one behind behind each's back and brought them forward before the young woman who eyed both children with one acting too shy and the other uncertain. 

"Now, now, why act so peculiarly around Lady Courtenay. Say hello to her like good boys," he playfully commanded both his which made one of the identical twins step out. He had large round eyes and a beautiful smile on his face that would melt anyone into a puddle much like his father except his was childishly innocent and adorable. He was dressed in a children's navy outfit, his navy-blue hair covering his forehead as he leaned forward to look up to her with that facial expression which made her want to run over and hug him tightly to her chest. 

"Hello, Lady Courtenay. It is a pleasure seeing you! I hope your trip went well." He spoke politely in his thin but childishly cute voice. It was taking all in her not to run over and grab the boy along with his introverted brother and hug them as if there were no tomorrow. 

Alexandra gave the boy a large smile and brought her hand forward, ruffling his hair before speaking, "Hello, Ciel. My trip went lovely," she leaned down to his ear and then ushered his younger brother to come close to which he complied and left his father's side who was a little surprised at his son's behaviour but did not mind it at all seeing as Alexandra was a frequent visitor and loved to spend time with the children whenever she had came around. Once both children had come close enough, she placed both of her hands on her knees and began to whisper to the boys whilst looking dramatically around as if she were going to tell them a way to bring down the Queen, "Once this entire party is over, I promise to tell you guys about how I killed three tigers while sitting on an elephant when your mother is not around, what do you think?" 

The boy who looked shy seconds earlier lost all of it and nodded excitedly at the girl whilst the other one smiled brightly and exclaimed, "We'd love to hear of it!" 

Their agreement only tempted her to give them a warm smile as Vincent watched the girl's interaction with his children whilst his lips had unconsciously curved upwards. 

Alexandra was not hard as she pretended to be. She was warm when she wanted to be. 

It only makes one wonder if it was people of the past who kept her heart warm all along until their time came. 

__ 

 

With a loud sigh, she plopped down on the chair next to a certain black-haired man who looked as irritated as ever with the girl by his side, sitting and now reaching a hand to the same tray of sandwiches he was shoving down his throat. She vexed him to the core and the feeling on the other side was mutual. 

Snatching the sandwich off the tray, she shoved the whole thing into her mouth immediately in the most unladylike manner ever, but not one man in the room said anything including the one sitting right next to her and the one before her. They were used to her preposterous obsession with eating; they did not mind it anymore since they had been seeing her gobble food like that for the past two years. There was nothing bizarre about her or Diedrich being shameless glutton anymore. 

"Well then, what was so important that you felt it necessary to call me back from Germany?" Diedrich asked from next to her, gobbling down a sandwich. He had been dressed in his usual traditional German military suit and black boots, a cross hanging between the collar of his attire which gave a sharp look. 

For a man who ate so much, he looked far fitter than most who ate bare minimum. Perhaps it was because he exercised no matter what and could maintain his figure much like Alexandra or maybe it was because of his fast metabolism; no man could tell. All everyone knew was the Diedrich could have been the most handsome man to breathe had he not been the owner of the worst temper in their accordance.

In his defense, Alexandra had one that was far worse than his but still maintained a so-called calm demeanor in public even though Diedrich would beg to differ. 

Nodding in agreement with the dark-haired man whilst reaching over to grab another sandwich, she began to speak, "Dee's right. What is so important that you even called onto me from India when I was occupied in sunbathing under the great Indies' sun?" She sighed dreamily as she imagined the bright sun shining down on her naked body on the balcony of her mansion situated there whilst taking a large munch off the sandwich, moaning in delight at not only the thought but the taste of the sandwich she was eating.

"Both of you are not only gluttons but impatient too, my my. Tell me, Diedrich and Alexandra, have you ever thought of settling down together? Perhaps courting each other?" At the seriousness in his tone and question itself, both choked on the food they were gobbling down before they began to rapidly hit their backs to save themselves from an embarrassing death.

Once both had visibly calmed down, Diedrich pointed a finger at the girl accusingly while the girl did the same as they simultaneously spoke loudly, "Me and marry him/her?" 

Vincent rose an eyebrow and questioned with a smile on his face, "What? I think you two are a match made in heaven! Diedrich is handsome and Alexandra is a beautiful woman who will reach her prime beauty soon which will make her even more attracted," He then turned to his male friend who had pink dusting his cheeks now, "I made you the godfather to my children. You need to make me a godfather soon too. And I can already imagine your's and Alexandra's children," He closed his eyes and formed a childish grin over his lips before cooing like a mere infant, "Little Diedrichs and little Alexandras running around, throwing temper tantrums like tiny balls filled with rage much like their mummy and daddy."

His words darkened the pink colour that had settled onto Diedrich's peachy cheeks while Alexandra threw another sandwich into her mouth to hide the fact that her face was practically burning up, knowing he was not wrong at all. Diedrich was very handsome and his German accent made him even more attractive to her but she would never tell him because his personality irritated her to the core. Vincent's words burned holes into her mind as she faintly imagined herself mothering children of the strong but harsh man. It made her want to squirm in her seat and squeal-

Wait, what?

What the bloody hell was wrong with her?

She was Alexandra Briar Courtenay, the Queen's Eagle; not some bloody typical English woman! She will not fawn over men or thoughts so incredulous as those. 

Gaining her composure, she sighed and looked at Vincent with a glare who raised his hands in surrender though the teasing smile never leaving his lips. 

"Sorry, sorry. In all seriousness, I still believe you two would make a lovely couple with most adorable child-"

"Phantomhive!" 

He chuckled at the two shouting his name in sync before turning his facial a tad serious without removing the grin off his lips, facing Diedrich who had began to munch on another piece of sandwich, "Well, there's a little job I'd like your assistance with." That only resulted in him getting a scoff from the German man who claimed his jobs are never too little and an eye-roll from Alexandra whose mind remained in the conversation but eyes had traveled to the far end corner to the entrance door of the guest room where a chubby bespectacled middle-aged man stood, watching everyone in awe including her. His eyes were mostly on the certain Phantomhive sitting next to them.

Who was he and what was he doing here?

"Well, you owe in the matter in Windsor two years ago. You will at least hear me, won't you?" 

"Alright, alright! Let's hear about that little job now-"

"Hello, Lord Phantomhive! It's a pleasure to see you!" 

Both men paused, clearly shocked with the German still having half of the sandwich sticking out of his mouth which he slowly took in not seconds later when they turned over to the blushing man who only greeted one in the two. 

Vincent who looked surprised not moments earlier quickly brought about a closed-eye warm smile on his face that he greeted the man with. Whilst the exchange took place, the young girl in their midst began to calculate this man's body language and other things that seemed off about him. 

The way his eyes were particularly set on Vincent out of all the people in the room gave it away he came for the Phantomhive only. It was like he knew who he was and had seen him before given the look of immediate identification he gave to the Earl upon seeing him on spot. Then came the loving look he gave the man upon scurrying over their way and greeting him in a manner that look mildly obsessive-- no scratch that, it was more than that. He looked more than obsessive there, that much she was certain about. 

Just when he wished to say something to Vincent, Diedrich interrupted him rudely but standing from next to her and calling out for the trio to speak elsewhere to which Vincent got up and began to walk next to his friend while Alexandra stayed behind for a few moments to observe this man's reaction further until she heard the German shout her name to catch up with them, resulting her having to walk away from the room, leaving behind the flustered and humiliated man without any words. 

She cared not for puny creatures. Her interest only lied in the nobles and those who had enough power to eliminate her. What would a mere chubby man be capable of doing to her or anything worrisome to the Queen at all? 

 

She had never been this wrong in her wholly existence.


	2. Chapter 2

"WELCOME BACK, MISTRESS."

Stepping into the mansion with her skirts into her balled fists, she took a deep breath and looked around to take in the view of her mansion. Dropping the fabric clenched in her small hands, she let her eyes wander around and grasp all the was presented before her in the most aesthetic fashion -- just like how she liked.

Her hazel eyes glimmered as they traveled from the burgundy painted walls of the main hall to the staircase leading upstairs whose handrail had been brushed entirely in shade of gold that reflected the shine of the chandelier. The golden object that hung from the plain alabaster ceiling was pride of the Courtenay Manor, decorated with more than tens of lights that lit up the entire grandiose hall of the house. It looked magnifique. As her gaze humbled below, she observed the numerous candle holders coloured aurelian gold glued to the walls every five feet away from the land all the way up the stairs onto the walls of the top floor. They all had the capability of holding three burning candles, and burn in the the moment all did.

The ground that had white marbles embedded onto it, resembling the whiteness of the ceiling had an enormous maroon carpet splayed over it in the most appealing manner, sized square and laid perfectly in the middle of the hall.

Oh the perfecting of the hall appeased her.

Sighing contently, she smiled inwardly at the care of almost-perfection that her butler thoroughly heeded despite of her absence for an exceedingly long period. He must have either been overly excited about her return to make the place look so wonderful or perhaps he kept it that way, a distraction of sorts with hopes of her possible arrival all those years.

She was impressed.

"Everything looks the same," she thought aloud, smiling before rushing up to the centre of the hall and spreading her arms out. With her eyes closed, she began to spin slowly enjoying the official freedom she had attained not hours earlier. Her heels clicked loudly against the ground as her dress began to follow what its bearer was doing like they were merely a carefree being with no law to hold them down anymore. Nothing could stop her.

The bird has been released from its cage in fullness of time.

However her moment was interrupted by a certain clear of throat as she halted in her steps with one part of her navy blue dress slapping against another before dropping down onto the ground that lack of speck of dust even covering it, her lips curving downwards and eyes fixating onto her butler -- the culprit behind stopping her.

Her butler stood tall and proud, a good six-feet and four-inches much to the woman's displeasure who was only five-feet and four-inches, adorned with a butler's uniform that comprised of a white shirt that was slightly tight in the chest for the tad muscular man, a grey vest over it that was neatly buttoned much like the shirt and made him look much more professional than ordinary butlers. The cuff-links on his shirt comprised of an eagle's beak carved out of genuine gold, something that all butlers of Courtenay House inherited from the preceding ones. The symbol of beak was merely a reminder to those what Courtenays did to their opponents.

Above the vest he wore a sharp coal shade morning coat with matching trousers constricting that simple trousers for men of the times. A flying bald eagle carved out of real gold much like the cuff-links was pinned on his coat over the chest, a symbol of all the House's butlers. The black pointed-toe shoes he wore over his feet made him look ever dressed to the nines.

Just like how every member Courtenay's serving staff should be.

"Dimitri," She muttered with voice frothing irritation.

"It is unladylike to act so frivolously in the presence of a butler, Mistress," he teased with his richly deep and low voice that was laced with his thoroughly strong British accent, blessed with capability of bringing any ordinary woman to her knees. To her ears, it was breathtakingly fruity and wonder, just like how she always expected her butler's voice to sound once she came in power.

Introducing Head Butler of House Courtenay: Dimitri Varley. Becoming the butler of the House merely four years ago, the man had adapted most stupendously to how things worked in the place and with the Countess. He was a handsome man who appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties with near-perfect appearance.

Beginning from his face, he had bark-shade eyes that held warmth yet seriousness; the latter only shown in situations that acquired seriousness. His forehead, clear of anything that could have made him look remotely imperfect, was reflecting the shine of outside sunlight and inside's luminosity; his eyes were a dark shade along with his eyebrows that went in a not too thin or overly thick line before arching upwards at third quarter of it, giving him a mien of someone that was handsomely dark inside out. Below came his nose that was neither too big or too small; just in about the right shape though slightly pointed which made his face look sharp accompanied by the jawline that appeared to hold the prowess to give anyone a decent cut should anyone delicate run their finger over it. His lips, shaped in a cupid'd bow that seemed a fair pink rose's shade were always curved in a comforting smile, bringing ease to the heart of the most guilty person to breathe though upon occasions they were showed other expressions that only few like his Countess could configure with a mere glimpse. 

His cheeks were clear but drained of colour red much like rest of his colour, for the man was certainly pale despite of staying in the sun and working at times from what his Mistress could recall.

Hair a light carob colour and lustrous in appearance, were always styled in one particular way: a fade with side part and long fringe that was stuck to his forehead whenever he had to work under the sun, making the woman admiring him afar to drop their bloomers and throw them at him. 

The Butler was lean in figure but decently muscular at the shoulders, biceps along with chest and abdominal area that appeared whenever the woman got the opportunity to watch him work without his vest and coat in rain. It was one time and a sight of bliss to all women who got the opportunity to see him on that particular day.

Some would say Dimitri was a perfect man, but his Mistress would beg to differ for he was anything but a man. 

 

After a moment had passed in which the woman had refused to reply to his teasing with anything except a glare, he sighed and raised his hands that were coated with a pair of white gloves, clapping them together in a fashion that reprimanded he were calling out to someone.

And she was right. Not only seconds after his action appeared a group of three she had never seen before. There were two males and one woman, all smiling from ear to ear as if they had known her their entire life which most certainly confused her.

Much thankfully, Dimitri was there to ease her confusion with answers that contained absolute explanations, "Allow me to introduce the new staff members of the Manor that I hired in your absence. It was not because I could not handle everything on my own, nay. Rather, I felt as if the Manor would look much fuller with more servants in to take care of it and protect it should I be off on business affiliated with our line of working."

He then gestured to the boy and girl who appeared to be in their late adolescence much like her, both with grey hair and green eyes that were glistened at the sight of their Mistress. The girl was short and had a petite figure while the male was tad taller than the girl, about five-feet and nine-inches; he had a slim figure that looked decent in the white shirt and grey vest that came with black trousers and shoes resembling Dimitri's except his shoes weren't pointed like the butler's and were oval at the top. He had his hair combed back which made him look rather fine as servant of the manor. He wore a chef's apron tied around his hips that went all the way down below his knees.

The girl who most certainly was his sister had her straight grey tied up in a pony tail that hung behind her, wore a maid's outfit that comprised of a frill-less maroon-crimson dress on top of his she had a white pinafore that, once again, lacked any frills and was tied at the waist from behind, clinging onto her smaller curves. Beneath it wore she black stockings with midnight black shoes that were toe pointed and had a thin heel accompanying it. Her eyes were glued to the woman much like her brother.

"These two are Ella and Elon, both siblings and demonic at that," He spoke, his tone withholding a slight amount of vexation that was aimed at the pair who bent their upper figures excitedly upon getting introduced to their lady.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you-" both paused as they had began to speak in sync before meeting eyes and glaring ferociously at each other.

"I speak first!"

"As the youngest, I speak first you old hag!"

"How dare you, you little bast-"

Their spat was cut in the middle by Dimitri who cleared his throat loudly and threw a frightening glare at the pair that immediately restored back in to their positions and bowed apolitically before the sister began to speak in a calm yet eccentric tone, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my fair lady! Dimitri told us so much about you ever since he hired us from hell!"

Once she had finished only then did the brother began to speak after nodding furiously at her sister's words. He was a rough voice in comparison to Dimitri as if the boy had only recently began to mature, resulting in a drastic change in his vocal cords. "Yes, we could not help but happily come and work for you, my lady!"

Another sigh escaped the butler's lips though it fell deaf to everyone's ears except the Countess' who looked at the man with a quirked eye, asking him why he was behaving in such a manner at their actions. He quickly explained all, "Ella and Elon are new demons that lack thirst for souls, enabling them to easily feast on human food. I was handed both over when I asked for them."

She only slowly nodded at his words, confused a little but deciding to question him regarding them later onward. When Dimitri felt she was not thrilled about listening to how he came at their hand, he smoothly moved and gestured at the last person yet to be introduced to her.

He struck to her as someone to be in their early thirties with tall, handsome but dark and rugged features. Though a white male, he was thoroughly tanned as if he spent most of his days out in the sun bare and in labour. Underneath the white shirt he looked to have a drooling amount of defined muscles. He had a dark brown stubble growing with short hair that stuck out in all directions, giving him not only a rugged but disheveled look at well.

Despite of his hard appearance, the man had a tint of pink brushed over his cheeks upon laying his eyes on the Countess. He was pretending to look disinterested but failed miserably from his his legs were pointed at her directions, arms behind his head and bicep muscles on the verge to rip the sleeves open in an attempt to lure the woman into fawning over him.

"This is the gardener, Eugene. I can assure you he's most certainly human," He sighed contently, knowing he had no one to introduce to his Lady anymore. The bunch were a tiresome whether they were being intentional with it all or nay. They simply knew how to jump on the man's nerves, and keeping a calm demeanor in their case was tougher than most things for Dimitri.

"So, you're not confused at a demon being my butler or two other demons apparently working for me?" She asked the man, almost surprised. He did not appeared petrified or shaken at the idea of three demons surrounding him-- but again, neither did she appear any of it.

He shrugged and replied bluntly, "I had a witch for fiancee before I became a witch hunter and had to hunt that bitch with her clan down for coming at me family. There ain't nothing new about supernatural world to me, my lady." He had a much different accent that she could not pinpoint exactly, but that was enough for her. His words had taken her back for a moment before she regained composure and nodded slowly. She supposed normality was never something anyone in this house was familiar with, and Dimitri made sure to maintain that.

After a good few moments had passed in which she exchanged words with her servants, Dimitri ushered them back to their posts which they had obediently complied to put a good impression on their Lady. They had the job well done because she was already proud of how well versed they all seemed to be, obeying the orders of the butler like good little servants they were.

Once they were all off, the head butler had taken the lady upstairs where she was met with the same burgundy walls adorned with photos of herself in her middle of adolescence and photos of her mother, father as well as the youngest brother. The first hall leading to her bedroom in one of the ends had a total of ten in them whilst the second comprised of another ten, one of them comprising of her office that she felt had not seen in ages much like her own bed chambers.

Dimitri led her to her office which made her feel more than content as he opened the doors to it, allowed the room to welcome her line of vision. The walls were of same colour with the ceiling having huge lights decorating and illumining each corner of the room, one being in the centre and in fashion of a smaller chandelier looking as graceful as the one in the hall. A pair of bookshelves were propped against the corner of the top-right of the room next to where the dor was whilst her desk that was dark-brown in colour was in the left-end of the room right beside the large window. It had papers on top of it that made her wish to go over and start reading them right in the moment.

A simple carpet of crimson paint was displayed in the middle of the room that was large enough to cover the entire floor, debarring her of seeing the colour of the marble underneath; not like she cared truly.

"I kept your office same as always, my lady; just as how you always liked," Varley had leaned low and whispered into her ear, sending her lips into a large smile as she launched, running over to her desk and throwing herself onto the dark oak revolving chair that had recently been invented from what she read on daily news there; it was a new and fascinating invention that Americans came up with and she was thankful for even though she could not get it then.

Shuffling the funny but decently height chair close to her desk, she propped both arms onto her table before looking at the articles of paper stacked neatly on the desk. She sighed, not desiring to read anything inside of them as she entwined her fingers and put her chin on top of them, smiling almost cunningly at her butler.

"So Dimitri, what do I have for today?" The most frequent question she asked her man, it was back. Those words, though he would never admit boldly, were music to the demon's ears who could not help but smile a little wider and sinister than the warm grin he gave on normal basis. His Lady had returned to business and he, on her side, once again.

"My lady, your entire day is free for today with the exception of a meeting with Lord Phantomhive in dusk," he had recalled writing the Earl a letter about his Mistress's return and arranging a face-to-face meeting between the two in order to settle things since the previously reigning Phantomhive was long gone and a boy now owned the title, someone she knew but never as an Earl; merely as its heir.

At his words, she only nodded slowly, analysing the fact that the boy she coddled like a child of her own was now an Earl and taken up his father's name and line of work. Ciel was but a child, and his childhood had been stolen by monstrous creatures. Not only was his childhood stolen by the lives of her close acquaintance was taken on that tragic day.

When she realised how her thought had began to walk down a dark trail, she shook her head a few times before smiling. "Ciel must be grown all grown up now. He's an Earl now. Tell me something, Dimitri," she turned her eyes and locked them with the creature, "did he take up his father's title as the Queen's Watchdog?"

"Quite yes, and word is that he returned from the dead with a miracle-working butler on his side at all times. Together they've so far solved the case of Jack the Ripper and one revolving around Azzuro Vanel drug-dealing while being part of the Italian Mafia," he stated smoothly, remembering all the things from the tip of his tongue. The butler part had caught her off-guard for a second because there's no such thing as a miracle-working butler as Dimitri was once called the same.

He was simply one hell of a butler, nothing else. A demon who, under the commands of his contract, worked for his Lady and quite perfectly at that.

Nothing else.

Right?

Getting off the chair, she slowly walked away from the desk before standing in the middle of the room right in front of the butler who stared at her with a look she could not pin-point or name at all. A small hum shook her throat as a small but cunning smile made way on her lips.

"Interesting. We shall meet the boy and his so-called miracle working butler today. The new Watch-Dog stands tall on land while the Eagle has officially come to reign over the seven skies and eliminate all threats looming not only in air but on land too once again.

"After all," she whispered under her breath before letting her voice become clearer and much more powerful than the one she had spoken in not minutes ago,"Alexandra Briar Courtenay has returned to take over after three years of absence and no one can stand in her way now."

The prowess she held in her tiny but dominant figure sent the demon butler down on one knee with his right hand, fisted against his chest and eyes closed. He was smiling under it all.

"Your wish is my command, my Lady."


	3. Chapter 3

DUSK HAD FALLEN OVER THE PALE MANOR OF THE COURTENAY'S, SLOWLY SETTING A GRADUAL DARKNESS UPON IT THAT VISITED EVERY NIGHT DESPITE OF THE BRIGHTEST OF MOONS SMILING DOWN UPON IT.

Outside of the manor's endless gardens and the gate, Dimitri grabbed the hand of his mistress and assisted her in getting into the carriage that had been patiently awaiting their arrival since afternoon; a gesture of courtesy from the Lord Phantomhive himself.

Once Alexandra had finally seated herself in ease within the moderately sized navy blue carriage, her butler climbed by clasping onto the door handle and swinging onto the seat exactly opposite to the woman. Closing the door, he slapped the wall of the carriage violently to inform the driver that both had settled and were good to go. The carriage driver, getting the message, jerked the ropes in his hands and led the two pair of horses towards the Phantomhive manor.

With a dramatically long sigh, the woman threw one leg over the other and leaned her head against the window, staring outside at the passing endless carpet of green and murkiness caused from last night's rain.

For the meeting with Lord Phantomhive, she had dressed herself in a burgundy silk day dress which covered the entirety of her pale but slender body with the exception of her arms that were left exposed with no ornaments upon them unlike most women of high stature. Around her covered neck she wore a taut pearl necklace, clinging perfectly onto the most vulnerable part of her figure, too fearful to hang lower for it may face the wrath of the Courtenay woman. The half-sleeves of her dress were poofy and standing tall at the shoulders which assisted her in asserting a more dominant aura much like rest of the dress that wrapped elegantly around her waist, entrapped in a much not-needed corset, and embracing her womanly hips that matured with age, giving her a more feminine physique in the present.

There were no outrageous designs upon her dress, just black lines curling into soft waves, originating from a corner of her hip, splitting and spreading all the way around, some to her opposite shoulder. The bottom of it was barren of this, radiating the essence of minimalism that fanned over all things that the members of Courtenay house possessed or liked.

Her dark and soft wavy locks were pinned above her head in a bun with a strands of hair falling over her face rather elegantly and simply. She wished for her hair to be raised in a pony tail but Dimitri had advised against it rather strongly since it would be her first time meeting anyone of her status after entire long years. For her face, she had simply gone bare for she deemed her clear face containing enough grace unlike the shameless women of the night and some of her standing in society; she was proud of it much like the head butler who agreed with her decision wholeheartedly.

Dimitri on the other hand had dressed into his regular butler uniform and smoothed his locks to look the best before the Phantomhive and his staff.

With a long road ahead of them, Alexandra turned almost worriedly at her butler who sat with his legs pressed against each other comfortably and hands placed over his knees, a small closed-eyed smile over his lips. He looked so free of care about the idea of leaving the manor to two demon twins and a witch-hunter in disguise of ordinary servants. A sigh escaped her lips before the words of sheer concern escaped her mouth, "Dimitri, are you certain that nothing will be happening to our mansion with it being in the care of the new servants?"

The butler opened his eyes and titled his head to the left side, the light strands of his hair falling close to his eye but unable to cover it entirely. A smirk replaced the smile as he spoke ever so smoothly, "Are you questioning my choice, Mistress?"

"Yes, Dimitri. I am questioning your choice, and the peculiar bunch you chose in my absence so confidently. Did you lose capability as my butler since I had been gone that you felt the need to hire them?" She answered in an ever-so-fiery manner, not caring for the games her butler wished to play in the moment. The question she asked had been lingering at the back of her mind ever since he had introduced her to them. Whilst keeping her cool around them and pretending everything was as normal as three years prior, she was boiling on the inside knowing he hired other people when he was most capable of doing all things no matter the number of duties she would place on his shoulders. Whatever happened to her marvelous demonic butler everyone appraised before and behind her?

"My lady," he began as patiently as ever though she could see her words had gotten under his skin most certainly, "right before you were taken away, you commanded me to not only take care of the manor but your family business as well as pertain the Eagle's work in your absence all while leading the Aristocrats of Evil in your absence as well as the Phantomhives.

"You certainly do not expect me to take care of the manor while I'm off on businesses all over England? I had been compelled to hire the finest men I could find before anyone could see the vulnerability of the Courtenays with its head gone, my lady.

 

"I hired them a month after they took you away while I handled all other matters for you just like you asked of me. While I was free of the latter obligations, I led the group and protected the manor against all attacks that took place upon the house from time to time," he took a pause, brown eyes staring into her emerald ones, "so I have not become incapable as you stated; you bounded me by a human form which is exactly why I was forced to take this step." 

 

She nodded slowly, taking his words quickly and nodding along to him. Alexandra believed him and agreed with him to a certain degree; she had certainly burdened the man all whilst keeping him tied to a measly form that resembled her and billions of others. Despite of knowing she was certainly at fault, the woman leaned back and only nodded before changing the subject entirely.

"How did the Aristocrats of Evil fare in my absence?"

He leaned back into the seat and began to answer her, forgetting the conversation that took place only moments ago, "While I had been in charge, all things went along smoothly though though initially things proved rather troublesome with some people finding the head butler of House Courtenay leading a group of nobles that are believed to be sinister by morals and actions, but I taught many of them how to listen to me in short amount of time rather easily." The way his dark eyes had glimmered in contentment while uttering the last sentence made her wonder what the butler truly did to make them listen to him, for he always acted like a gentle servant in midst of others from what she could remember all those years ago.

She intended to learn more about what he did from the time she departed and arrived now, all of it. Alexandra trusted him more than anyone in the world, but all the vague telling about things did little to simmer down the curiousity that lingered at the back of her mind most feverishly. The woman only nodded, masking satisfaction with the answers she was given by the ingenious demonic creature sitting opposite to her. 

 

Dimitri curled his lips upwards almost knowingly, eyes closed once again as he began to speak, "I know you are not satisfied with the answer I offered you, but I can assure you with utmost certainty that you will be told more once we return home. After all, there are predators trailing the shadow of the eagle." 

Quirking an eyebrow upward for a short second before realisation dawned upon her and the look of confusion was replaced with one that held nothing but evil promises adding onto the smile that alone made way onto her lips. She exchanged one look with her butler who placed a gloved hand over where his heart was located, a grin plastered over face.

Numerous deafening gunshots rang out all around them as both butler and the mistress stood in their place, ultimately preparing themselves for the worst, spreading their arms to hold themselves steady when they listened onto the driver getting shot in the head. That resulted in the horses panicking more than they had initially, neighing loudly and attempting to scurry off in all directions which caused the carriage to topple over almost immediately.

Once the carriage had ceased rolling around and laid onto its right-side, the two coughed loudly as they got off the surface they laid on with Alexandra reaching a hand out to fix the hair that had been knotted into a bun whilst Dimitri simply brushed the dust off his uniform all while muttering things about how awful it would be to visit the Phantomhives in such a dirtied attire, earning a glare from his mistress. His uniform was perfectly clean! Not even her eagle-like eyes could see any specks of dirt upon it.

Blasted demon butler and his whining about the most minor of matters.

Shaking her head disappointingly, she raised her skirts in one hand and from her black stockings that reached all the way up to her mid-thigh, she pulled out a Swiss Ordnance Revolver that had been tucked in them, rolling its cylinder before pulling the hammer and readying herself for what was to come.

She turned to her Butler with the intention of asking him if he was prepared for whatever was to come only to see him looking down at her whilst holding up a pair of the push daggers between his fingers in both hands, the blades seeming as it would give you a cut by a mere touch.

As if he read her mind he said, "A Courtenay butler is prepared for all kinds of situations. All he awaits are orders from his Mistress." A smile had made way on his face, one that resembled that particular she saw almost everyday three years ago. She loved it. It held a vow of utter brutality, violence and bloodshed combined with pure insanity and lack of empathy. Dimitri Varley was the epitome of mercilessness on the field of battle. He was the darkness cloaked in sheet of silver and gold. He was the beauty void of its ingenuity. A demon in disguise of an angel.

And she was proud of every bit of it.

"Dimitri," she called out loudly once the sound of innumerable feet thumping on the ground entered her ears, closing in with ever so briskly.

She wrapped her gloved fingers firmly around the handle and raised it close to her face -- a ring carved out of pure ruby held firmly by gold and small diamonds circling the piece elegantly, reflected a red ray of light from the sun. It was the same ring every Head of Devon adorned upon their finger in times of happiness and despair. She had finally slid it back on today after three years and desired to remind the world that there was finally a head of Courtenay House again; that the Queen's Eagle had returned and stronger than ever.

That Countess Alexandra Briar Courtenay was back in business and no man had the capability of locking her away ever again; not even the Queen.

She turned to her butler who was patiently awaiting his order, "I order you to kill them." 

Her order, spoken in her soft but assertive voice made his dead heart nearly skip a beat. Dimitri looked happy; oh so happy. His Mistress had returned; she was there to command him. He need not to act on his own accord anymore. She was back to order him as a chess piece. She was the Queen, and Knight he was. He was her's to order; he would bring her the victory should she ask for it. He would take steps that not even she is capable of making, all for her.

The chess-board was their empire and the King existed not. It was the Queen's reign once again.

He bowed his head in her direction before the words rolled out from his mouth, "Your wish is to be command, my Lady." With that said, both broke down the laying roof of the carriage and jumped out at the men who greeted them with guns and thorns.

May Satan bless his Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

"AH, FINALLY WE HAVE ARRIVED. WHAT A TIRESOME DAY IT WAS!" 

"That, I could agree with you though I may have not broken a sweat. It felt like a good exercise after all I missed out on earlier in the morning," the butler spoke before slamming the door to the carriage shut. 

The two turned their face to the Phantomhive Manor whose doors were readily opened with luminosity emitting from the hall, looking as mesmerizing as it did all those years ago for her. It did not appear to have caught fire. It did not appear to have been the site for massacre of an entire household excluding both children. It looked too perfect for any of the brutalities to have taken place. 

Alexandra felt a wave of unwanted emotions wash over her, the mind playing flashbacks of what should always remain in the past. The memories sent a pang of sadness slapping against the walls of her heart as she snaked a gloved arm up and clasped it around Dimitri's tightly in a pathetic attempt to gain comfort in the company of a demon. 

He found himself caught off-guard for a moment with how tight she gripped onto his hand, the strength rather significant for a human, before his face became solemn seeing melancholy waltz from side to side in her honey-shade eyes that became hooded when he observed her in a thought belonging to times that walked away from her, taking people she loved, respected with it and only leaving her behind with souvenirs called memories.

He did not know what to do in that moment. Remind her that such behaviour was the exact reason she had been sent away or comfort her? Should he settle for the latter, how is he supposed to carry it out? He was but a demon; capable of all things with the exception of all things affiliated with emotions. He could not help her much like all those years ago. He disliked just how he could not assist his mistress in one thing she struggled most with.

The two stayed there for a good minute until Alexandra had gained control and she removed her grip from his sleeve, clearing her throat and taking long strides forward with head held as high as ever. Her abrupt shift in behaviour only caused the butler to sigh with a small smile on his face before trailing in her steps as she began to climb the steps to the Phantomhive Manor. Another carriage was seen by the duo to have been standing once Elon had parked their carriage, making them wonder. Did Lord Phantomhive have intentions of hosting other guests tonight as well?

The Countess and butler had gotten late on their visiting time to the Phantomhive Manor due to the minor setback they had to deal with along the path, resulting in them having to arrive at night rather than the readily-planned dusk. Due to the destruction caused to the previous driver and carriage, Dimitri had to call onto Elon who raced the house's carriage in their direction and excitedly picked both off the trail they had been standing for a long time on. The young demon looked as cheerful as ever, being first of the three servants to be asked assistance and muttering something about his sister and Eugene giving him shillings for winning a bet Alexandra understood not. 

Leaving Elon behind to play with moths he could see wander in the darkness of the night, both had stepped inside the Phantomhive house. Alexandra stared at the interior, eyes catching the red carpet adorning the stairs, three chandeliers hanging off the ceiling and painting decorating the walls in most appealing manner. It almost looked like it had all those years ago! Except for one thing.

The portrait of Rachel and Vincent was just no longer there. It had been taken. No longer there. What replaced it instead was some painting she lacked knowledge of. The lack of that particular piece of work of the pair reminded her harshly of how they were no longer there and that their son now sat on top of the throne, reigning as the Rook of the Queen Victoria's land. 

The pair slowly walked over in the middle and found no one standing around, sending Alexandra into wonders about everyone's whereabouts in the mansion. 

And that was the moment their keen ears caught onto screams of absolute terror coming from an anonymous part of the mansion that Alexandra immediately recognised as the dinning room. Her butler turned his head to her the same moment she did in his direction, their eyes meeting and both initiating a mind-linked conversation. 

'That did not sound like Lord Phantomhive. Could it perhaps be the guest, my Lady?'

'It appears so. He must be offering him with the infamous Phantomhive treatment that Vincent gave while he lived.'

Suddenly the screams halted and the entire mansion fell into haunting silence in which Alexandra just smirked while Dimitri simply grinned at his Mistress's absolute knowledge in regards of how this household function, but he could not discard the atmosphere he experienced whilst the shouting of one particular man had ensued. He felt it. 

He felt a demon in the house, and it wasn't just any ordinaire one. It was a high-ranking demon; one he knew too well from home. His eyes became half-lidded when his eyes were 'graced' by figures of four people walking before him and his Mistress who went from appearing like a Countess to a twelve year old child finding their favourite doll after days of looking for it. 

The Lord Phantomhive stood before them with a cane in his hand, clad in attire that screamed 'nobility' with a blue flower pinned over his chest, hair hanging all over his face, especially the right eye that appeared to have been concealed with a black eye-patch. As Dimitri loosely observed, the boy was wearing a signet ring over his ring finger and a blue ring over the thumb one, the same he observed on the hang of Vincent Phantomhive years ago. 

Another man and woman stood next to the Lord, both Chinese and dressed up as such with the woman draping her arms over the taller man who peered his eyes open upon seeing his countess, knowing who she was far too well.

However the demon butler cared not for what the mere boy that held materialistic power. His dark eyes briskly went over the butler standing closely next his master. The melting brown met the blood crimson and one smirked whilst the other went into a momentary shock before recovering for the sake of their roles. 

He turned his attention back to his Mistress whose eyes had clashed with the Phantomhive boy's. It seemed to have been taking all in her not to run over and greet the boy like she did all those years ago but the Chinese man and with his paramour's presence had made her more alarmed than ever though she did not let it waver her facial expression and calm demeanor. 

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate, Countess Courtenay. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, the current Earl and Family Head. It is a pleasure seeing you," his voice sounded more mature and distant. Colder. Though he tried to mask it with warmth, it worked not on the Eagle who, in return, faked a polite smile and nodded at the boy. She was almost hating this. She had shamelessly fathomed other things happening tonight, not this. Alexandra desired to be welcomed by the same warm child she spent countless hours playing with whenever Vincent and she were free of their regular Queen's business. 

Ciel Phantomhive had changed and the change he showed was exactly what she had dominantly expected along the way, but she would be lying if she were to say she was not disappointed about turning correct.

"It is immense pleasure to make acquaintance with you, Lord Phantomhive. My sincerest apologies for turning up so late as a minor trouble appeared along the way that me and my butler had to handle on our own. I also apologise for the death and destruction of the carriage and its driver as it appears my enemies have already began to resurface, not even waiting a day after my return to attack me."

The boy chuckled at her words before speaking up, "You are certainly famous among the nobles you have toppled down while recreating your grandfather's empire, Countess." His words had a hidden meaning within them that she caught easily, sending a genuine smile on her lips. 

"What can I say, my Lord? Men do not admire a lady appearing in positions above them, especially in a field that has been dominated by them solely, and now that I have made my return after two years, things ought to get more interesting." 

"Certainly, my Lady," he coughed, clearing his throat and gesturing towards the Chinese man that stood beside him, "May I introduce you to Lau, the British branch manager of the Shanghai trading company Kong-Rong," he introduced the Chinese man to her who smiled at her while she simply raised her skirts up and tilted her head down to greet. Dimitri had told her he was one of the newer Aristocrats of Evil that even he knew not very much of due to his mysterious background and anonymous intentions. 

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister Lau. I am Alexandra Briar Courtenay, the present Countess and Head of House Courtenay and Devon. I'm also the Chief Executive Officer of Devon Mining Company," she introduced herself with a large smile, one that brimmed with sheer pride. At a young age she had earned all that and became the superior businesswoman which came with more criticism than praise. 

Not that she cared. 

The man tilted his head and began to began in a soft voice, "It is lovely meeting you, my Lady. I have heard a lot about you and how you were taken away on the orders of the Queen to heal your mental ailment. Surely you are better now, are you not?" 

Ciel shot him a look of fury along with Dimitri who lost his composure as the warm and smiling butler, eyes turning a bright fascia colour with blood-lust dancing in them aimed at the man who dared speaking so bluntly about what had happened to her. Sebastian had easily caught the change in Dimitri's behaviour but had no reaction to it as everyone's eyes were only on the countess and he himself was rather keen on listening to Alexandra's response.

Having stood close to her butler, she sneaked a gloved arm up and placed it on the middle of his back before rubbing warm circles to help him calm down all while smiling at the Chinese who called a spade a spade; something she admired in him a little too much. Her gesture had caught her butler off-guard whose eyes changed back to the normal brown as he looked down at his Mistress in surprise. 

"I can assure you I have never been this better. I can also assure you that I am back with no intentions to leave like that again, so fret not, Mister Lau. Countess Courtenay is here to stay and for a very long time with a trustee on her side as always."


	5. Chapter 5

"THANK GOODNESS THAT MAN IS FINALLY GONE AND WE GET TO DISCUSS MATTERS OF IMPORTANCE," the boy led out upon seating himself into a fancy navy blue chair stitched and carved from the finest dark woods and navy blue fabric. His arm supported his head as he leaned his face against the same hand that was on top of the arm of the chair. His butler was standing right next to him with the same smile plastered over his perfect face; smile that held sinistder promises that no one desire to be curious about. 

Alexandra was sitting on the couch opposite to him, one leg topped over the other in a dramatic fashion with rest of position in same manner as the boy, a look no one could configure dancing in her fiery eyes. Her lips were pressed in a thin line as white clouds of curiousity lingered over her head with mind wondering whatever the letter between Ciel's fingertips said though it most definitely concerned her not. 

The stamp upon it gave away that it was from the Queen; it almost made her feel envious, knowing the boy held more significance in the eyes of the monarch than she did. Her mistake of the past led to her downfall and absence for three years straight. She knew all of the things had been her fault but it still did not help the flaring jealousy aimed at the thirteen year old boy sitting opposing to her in the guest room. 

Dimitri was standing behind the woman with his hands behind his back, a warm smile on his face that did not resemble the other butler's by any means. It was warming and more welcoming; it made you feel as if you could rely on the man, tell him your darkest secrets and emotions with certainty that he would comfort you and lull the negativity away. He was a siren that sang not. 

The fire burning behind the two in the hearth was making soft noises that were bouncing off the room's walls as the conversation between the two parties died before it began. Ciel was occupied in reading the letter while Alexandra bounced her foot and fiddled with her slender fingers restlessly. The butlers were simply staring at their masters with neutral faces, completely ignoring each other's existence. 

Silence continually ensued in the room that was growing on the woman's nerves, bringing her close to the brink of screaming and throwing a fit as her mind could not cease haunting her with images and thoughts she wished not to fathom in their presence. Dimitri was detecting her mind that had fallen into a turmoil but whatever could the demon do in presence of another demon and a boy? 

The demon to the Courtenay woman feared not the Phantomhive's demon, non. He would never fear another demon; never was that in his character. He was an annihilator in heavens and hell. Lips would quiver at the mention of his authentic name. He needed not to fear anyone; rather it was the people who needed to fear him. All of them. 

All except Alexandra. 

The duo's train of thoughts was disrupted by the loud thumping of footsteps that sent four heads in the direction they were coming from and before they knew it, Elon was standing at the foot of the chair Alexandra's chair, sending her to the edge in fright. His posture was straight and a huge smile was on his face like he did not practically run for his life; the boy was not even heaving heavily! 

Ciel's eyes were comically wide in confusion seeing the white-haired man, dressed in manservant's uniform, appearing out of the blue on his grounds, not even greeting or offering him apologies. His eyes were only on the woman who looked frightened to her bones for a good moment before she had quickly recovered and fixed her posture to her previous one, eyes turning serious and turning to the vivid green eyed man. 

"Why have you appeared here, Elon?" Her question was simple but her tone was full of ice that would make the softest heart burst in tears. Even Dimitri and Sebastian felt her demeanor turn stony after getting frightened by the boy who was still smiling. 

He raised the letter he had been holding in his grasp and waved it at her from his height before answering his Mistress's question, "I met two men outside who had the same hair as me, Miss! They also handed me this letter; told me to hand it over to you and then left." He lowered his hand and gave it to the woman who took it skeptically and looked at the stamp on it which resulted in a large smirk falling over her lips. 

Queen Vic finally needed her like she was supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for such a short chapter! I have began to move my works from wattpad to this place and it's been a hassle honestly. Worry not! I'll write longer chapters from this one on and edit and correct any mistakes (should there be any) in the posted ones. Please do leave reviews!


End file.
